<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by brownsugarmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795035">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea'>brownsugarmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the magician rinsed the suds from his hair, nails caressing his scalp, Illumi couldn't suppress a slight moan. This small confirmation that Illumi was feeling better sent a wave of relief down Hisoka's body. When he finished rinsing, Hisoka bent forward to kiss him, softly, deeply.</p><p>"You're home with me now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's soft hisoillu hours so enjoy!</p><p>Thanks to my friend who betaratereadted this fic hehehe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka woke to an elbow slamming into his sternum. </p><p>"...yes, I won't-" </p><p>A knee hit his thigh with an immense force. </p><p>"I apologize-" </p><p>After he instinctively grabbed his deck of cards, he realized what was going on. </p><p>Nightmares. </p><p>Illumi was still mumbling apologies and shifting anxiously when Hisoka wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. </p><p>"It's alright baby, I'm here," the words were barely a whisper, almost a breath, but he knew his voice would comfort Illumi. He placed a soothing kiss on his head and slowly ran his arms up and down his spine. His bare back was drenched with ice-cold sweat, hair sticking onto him like a dark, enchantingly beautiful spiderweb. </p><p>Still resting in a deep slumber, Illumi calmed down after a while. Hisoka felt him relax in his arms as his sleeptalk faded into soft, muffled whimpers. </p><p>Back when Illumi had just moved in, he had nightmares on a daily basis. Countless times, Hisoka had woken up to slashing claws, flying pins and gut-wrenching screams. After gaining his trust, Hisoka discovered that Illumi never remembered his bad dreams the morning after. So, Hisoka stopped telling him. There was no need to make him feel even more uncomfortable. </p><p>Still, every single night he'd had to solace his lover, hold him close, make him aware of his presence. It had ruined his sleeping schedule, but he was worth it. Illumi was always worth it. </p><p>Now, fortunately, the nightmares weren't a day-to-day phenomenon anymore. They only occurred at certain moments, and tonight was one of them. Hisoka felt a shiver of anger run through his body the second he realized why. </p><p>When they'd wake up in the morning, Illumi would have to leave for routine training at the Zoldyck estate. The thought of it was usually enough to agitate Hisoka for the rest of the day.<br/>
</p><p>As much as he loved Illumi, Hisoka hated Illumi’s parents. </p><p>In their eyes, training meant torture. Physically and mentally abusing their children, brainwashing them, degrading and manipulating them for days until they broke. Drilling them until they were so physically exhausted they were pliant and obedient like dogs. A trainable, exploitable, worthless dog. </p><p>Unlike Hisoka, Illumi never minded going back to Kukuroo Mountain. He had always been very fond of his family, and seeing them brought him joy. </p><p>When they first started dating, Hisoka had tried to talk it out of him. Several times he had told him his upbringing wasn't normal, that loving parents wouldn't electrocute or poison their children, that it wasn't healthy to almost drown a child so they could learn to hold their breath. Illumi would snap at him, bitterly ask why he, a person without a family, would know better. His family loved him, and everything they put him through was to help him, make him stronger, invincible. </p><p>More than a year later, Hisoka realized that Illumi might be right. Maybe his parents <i>did</i> love him. Perhaps they were mentally damaged too, and this was their way to protect their children. He didn't know and he didn't care. </p><p>Either way, he despised Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and there was nothing he'd rather do than murder them, slaughter them in the most horrifying way he could think of. </p><p>Especially Kikyo. </p><p>
  <i>Bitch.</i>
</p><p>He had asked Illumi once before, but it had only resulted in a tornado of pins flying towards his head, barely allowing him to dodge. <i>Probably a no then.</i> </p><p>All of a sudden, a slender but muscular arm was thrown around Hisoka’s waist, and he felt Illumi snuggle up closer against his chest. It was endearing. After letting out a long sigh, he looked down on him. His beautiful, porcelain face looked placid now, evidence of last night still visible on his bitten lips and blossoming neck. There was always something warmly comforting about the sight of his boyfriend peacefully sleeping. </p><p>Hisoka would do anything in his power to keep Illumi with him, but trying would only make him suspicious. Illumi’s parents were superior and no one could tell him otherwise. Sometimes it seemed like Illumi was stuck in quicksand, slowly sinking down into the slippery mess. Hisoka was trying to free him, but instead of staying calm he'd do the opposite- keep shifting, make it harder and harder to be saved. </p><p>But contrary to popular belief, drowning in quicksand was impossible. Eventually, Hisoka would find a way to help him, end his suffering for good. Not now, but one day. </p><p><i>I wish I could protect you, but you won't let me.</i>.</p><p>Hisoka inhaled Illumi’s smell, pressed another peck onto his head and closed his eyes to doze back off. </p><p>--</p><p>A few hours later, Hisoka was making waffles in the morning quiet of their kitchen. The warm smell of it slowly filled up the space, covering it in a sweet cloud of coziness. He had also prepared some fresh fruit and hot chocolate, exactly the way Illumi liked it. </p><p>Hisoka's habit of getting up early - it was still dark outside - gave him the perfect opportunity to make the assassin breakfast, as he often did when Illumi was about to visit home. It was their way of indulging in their last moments together for, in this case, the next three weeks. Besides, even though Illumi probably wouldn't remember it, the view of Illumi tossing and turning, bathing in sweat while suffocating in a horrifying nightmare wouldn't leave Hisoka’s mind. </p><p>If he could make Illumi feel just the slightest spark of joy today, Hisoka would be content. </p><p>The saccharine aroma had probably spread throughout the penthouse, because the second Hisoka finished cooking, Illumi entered the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey," he looked like he was supposed to leave right after breakfast, dressed in black slacks and a green turtleneck. Several golden pins decorated his collar, probably an attempt to hide his red spotted neck. However much Hisoka hated missing him for several weeks, the idea of Illumi hiding obvious traces of sex from his parents made him chuckle.</p><p>"Good morning, Illu," Hisoka closed the space between them and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Did you sleep well?" </p><p>Illumi took a seat at the table when he answered. "Yes," his brows pinched and he hesitated for a moment. "But I still feel tired. Maybe we should have gone to sleep earlier last night." His mouth curved into a modest smile. </p><p>
  <i>So he doesn't remember anything.</i>
</p><p>"Maybe." Hisoka fondly grinned back at him and tapped his lips. "Eat your waffles, they're still warm now." </p><p>Illumi nodded twice and took a bite of his waffle. "Thank you for making me breakfast." </p><p>Together they enjoyed their meal, savoring each others’ company, loosely entwining their fingers while having some small talk. Shortly after they finished eating, Illumi had to leave for the aircraft. Hisoka made sure to hold his lover as close as possible when he embraced him before their goodbye. Illumi twitched in surprise but leaned into the touch. After sharing a long, soft kiss he pulled away, a hint that he had to leave. </p><p>"Tell daddy I said hi," Hisoka bared his teeth into a characteristic smirk when Illumi turned around to glare at him. </p><p>"I was joking. Goodbye <i>moonlight,</i>" Hisoka said. </p><p>Illumi's nose wrinkled at the new nickname, which silenced him for a second. </p><p>"Bye, Hisoka." He swiftly kissed the corner of Hisoka’s mouth before disappearing through the door, hair dancing behind him.</p><p>Hisoka closed the door. He knew Illumi would be fine in the end, but this was still going to be a long three weeks. </p><p>-- </p><p>The day of Illumi's return Hisoka was watching a movie on the couch, waiting for him. He unlocked his phone to glance at the messages they had exchanged earlier. </p><p>
  <i>11:56 Illumi: I am boarding my aircraft. I will be home in 12 hours. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>12:01 Hisoka: I can't wait ♡ </i>
</p><p>According to the time, he could arrive home any moment now. They had barely texted during Illumi's stay at the estate; most times this wasn't a good sign. As the fair, straightforward person he was, the assassin always replied to texts the moment he saw them. Hisoka knew that his being busy while visiting his parents usually meant rough, intensive training. </p><p>The click of the opening door snapped Hisoka out of his thoughts. He jumped up, rushing towards the hallway. </p><p>If it were up to him, Hisoka would smooch him, rip his clothes off, pounce on him- but it wasn't his decision to make. Though Illumi would always act like nothing happened when he returned from Padokea, Hisoka knew he could be hurt and didn't want to overwhelm him with his longing. </p><p>Illumi was standing in the hallway and Hisoka approached him carefully, monitoring his state of mind. "Hello darling," he moved towards him. </p><p>"Hi." Eventually Illumi turned this head; ink black met bright gold. He took his coat off and dropped it carelessly on the floor. When he moved his arm to rake a hand through his hair, Hisoka noticed bandages wrapped around his forearm. </p><p>"How was home?" </p><p>"It was fine," his voice sounded hoarse and painful. Dark circles had formed around his eyes, and his skin was unusually dull. </p><p>He fell silent. Another red flag. Illumi's endless poker face was hard to read, but Hisoka had managed to break through his walls long ago. After dating him for over a year and knowing him for longer, he could usually sense when everything was okay. </p><p>This time, everything was most certainly not okay. </p><p>Hisoka wanted to comfort him, but not knowing what trauma Illumi had had to face, he waited for him to take the first step. </p><p>Eventually he did. When Hisoka waited for him, he slowly moved forward to fall into his welcoming embrace. He looked up to him, and Hisoka would swear he could see a flicker of pain in his orbs. Carefully, he leaned in to kiss his forehead, trying not to startle him. </p><p>"Shall I run you a bath?" </p><p>Illumi tilted his head, considering the offer. In situations like this, giving in to the magician's caring generosity had always been difficult for him. Of course he never told him so, but Hisoka knew. </p><p>"Okay," he finally accepted, frowning when he felt himself being grabbed by the hand and dragged toward the bathroom. </p><p>A few moments later Hisoka was sitting on the edge of the bath, letting the warm water run while he filled it with some bubble foam, a brand that wouldn't irritate broken skin. Illumi slowly took his clothes off, his rigid movements gave away his body was sore. Hisoka prompted to stand up and help him, but as soon as Illumi noticed, pools of black pinned him to his place. <i>Don't.</i></p><p>When he got rid of all of his clothes, Hisoka scanned his body to observe the damage. His pale torso was painted in red scratches, some of which still fresh, thin trails of blood seeping down his abs. The hickeys and love bites that had marked his neck had vanished and were replaced by bruises, painting his skin black and blue. Kikyo's work then. The majority of his right arm was bandaged, and Hisoka wasn't sure he even wanted to know what he was hiding underneath. </p><p>Illumi moved to step into the bathtub, letting out a sigh as he relaxed in the warm water. He closed his eyes in an attempt to unclench while Hisoka was still admiring him from the edge of the tub. After a long silence, Hisoka opened his mouth. "Let me lather you up."<br/>
</p><p>"I can look after myself." Illumi sounded absent-minded, without bitterness.<br/>
</p><p><i>Ironic,</i> Hisoka thought, <i>how Illumi always plays coy and independent when he’s in denial of his pain.</i> He acted cold like nothing was wrong, but when nothing <i>was</i> wrong he actually loved to be pampered and spoiled. He was hurt, but showing any sign of weakness was never an option.<br/>
</p><p>"Of course you can, Illu," Hisoka fetched the shower gel. "But I missed you and I like to take care of you." Illumi shrugged and Hisoka took that as a green light. He poured some of the peach scented liquid in his palm, and began to rub it onto his lover’s body, trying to free him from any tension at the same time. Starting with Illumi’s front, Hisoka cleaned him with a soft touch, gingerly avoiding his injuries. He made sure to take any chance he had to kiss Illumi, welcoming him, letting him know it was all over now - whatever <i>it</i> was. </p><p>The more of his body Illumi gave him, the more Hisoka realized his boyfriend was seriously injured. Illumi’s leg was burned, and a row of small holes decorated his back, as if he were attacked by his own pins. When he started kneading his shoulders and Illumi tilted his head to give him access, he pried one last time. </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>Hisoka sighed. He was so stubborn. "About what happened at home." </p><p>Illumi cleared his throat, voice still husky. "Nothing happened, Hisoka. I just had training." </p><p>Hisoka stopped moving his hands, making Illumi whine. "Lumi, you know you can tell-" </p><p>"There is nothing to tell," Illumi interrupted, loud but still calm. Tired. "Can you continue, please?" </p><p>"Mmm, why is your voice so raspy?" Hisoka kind of changed the subject, but not entirely as he resumed rubbing his tense shoulders. </p><p>"I drank bleach," Illumi said simply, as if he were talking about orange juice. "Mother thought it would help getting rid of the hickeys on my neck." </p><p>The second Illumi mentioned Kikyo, Hisoka almost oozed bloodlust, stronger and more dangerous than any of his aura leaks before. In his twenty-nine years alive he had killed many people, savoring most of it, but never had he wanted to kill anyone more than her. He was secretly dreaming that one day, Illumi would ask him to murder his mother. Ever since he started dating Illumi, he had been imagining how he'd do it. </p><p>He would rip Kikyo apart in her own dungeon, do everything she had ever done to her beloved firstborn. Hitting her, poisoning her, burning her, electrocuting her, suffocating her, shattering her. Slowly but surely he would destroy her, keeping her vital organs intact so she would be conscious the entire time. He would keep going for days, until her blood painted the entire dungeon floor red and she screeched, apologized for hurting his darling, begging for her life - but of course he wouldn't spare it. He'd kill her and drink his morning coffee from her skull everyday. </p><p>But sadly, Illumi would probably never ask. Almost dragged away by his brutal fantasies, Hisoka blinked twice to get back to reality.</p><p>He decided to stay silent; Illumi obviously didn't want to talk. Hisoka often loved to get under Illumi’s skin, but not at moments like this. Instead of annoying him further, he placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and kept washing his body. </p><p>They sat like that for a while, silent, together in the warm, comfortable quiet of the bathroom. Hisoka had lathered every single inch of Illumi's body, washed his long, beautiful strands and applied a hair mask. The assassin still wasn’t talking, but Hisoka noticed he grew more relaxed as the time passed. </p><p>As the magician rinsed the suds from his hair, nails caressing his scalp, Illumi couldn't suppress a slight moan. This small confirmation that Illumi was feeling better sent a wave of relief down Hisoka's body. When he finished rinsing, Hisoka bent forward to kiss him, softly, deeply. <i>You're home with me now.</i>. </p><p>While Illumi dried himself and got ready for bed, Hisoka disappeared to the kitchen to make him some tea - his stomach was probably too weak for hot chocolate. When he entered the bedroom Illumi was in bed already, sitting against the headboard. Hisoka joined him underneath the covers, wrapped an arm around his slender waist and handed him the drink. </p><p>He melted like butter when Illumi placed his head on his shoulder, wrapping both hands around the steaming mug. "Thank you." </p><p>Both men knew this wasn't just about the tea.<br/>
</p><p>"Anything for you, Mimi."<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p>After an hour of nuzzling and pillowtalk, they decided to go to sleep. The bath had thawed Illumi just enough for him to tell Hisoka tiny details about his stay at the estate. He didn't mention the training, but Hisoka was happy to hear he had played video games with Milluki and wandered around on the property with Mike. At least he hadn't been alone with his mother the entire time. </p><p>Hisoka turned the lights off and shifted towards Illumi. He wrapped his right arm and leg around him, the assassin replied by pressing his back against his broad chest. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, princess." Hisoka chuckled and kissed his temple. </p><p>Illumi grunted at the pet name. "What happened to moonlight?" </p><p>"I thought you didn't like that." </p><p>"I have changed my mind." Illumi turned his head so they were face to face. "I have come to realize it is quite fitting." </p><p>"And why is that?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow and leaned in until their lips were touching. </p><p>"Because the moon merely reflects sunlight," he whispered. "Without the sun, the moon wouldn't shine at all." </p><p>He didn't have to explain further. They both knew what he meant and Hisoka felt like his heart was going to explode at the innuendo. One hand cupped Illumi's cheek and he kissed him goodnight, long and passionately. </p><p>Whatever happened, his moon would shine forever. He would make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was it! Comments are my life elixir so please let me know what you think :)</p><p>If you want to scream about hisoillu with me, my twitter is @sokasugar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>